villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ackdos Gill
Emperor Ackdos Gill is the leader and dictator of the Zangyack Empire and the main antagonist of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. He is the father of Warz Gill, and uncle of Bacchus Gill. The Emperor's face can be seen on Zagin notes. Biography He sends his son to lead the second invasion force when the first was destroyed by the Super Sentai teams. However, feeling that his son is unable to control Earth on his own, Ackdos sends Damaras with him to oversee his son's actions and to keep him safe. After Warz was shot in the hand by Captain Marvelous, he exclaimed, "Not even my father ever hit me!" Eventually, Ackdos sends his two Dogormin to deliver the Great Waruzu for the Gigant Horse crew to use. After the death of Warz Gill, he arrives on the Gigant Horse himself followed by his elite guard who immediately throws Damaras in prison for failing to prevent his son's death. He then decides to invade Earth as a memorial for his late son. One of Ackdos' elite guards, Zatsurig, offers to personally attack the Gokaigers which Ackdos allows and also sends some of his own forces with him. He is later seen watching Zatusrig fail, even after being enlarged. After Zatsurig was destroyed by the Gokaigers, Ackdos gave Damaras a chance to redeem himself by taking down the Gokaigers. Damaras, with the help of Basco ta Jolokia, succeeded in capturing Captain Marvelous while the other Gokaigers bar Don were seemingly killed. Ackdos decided that Marvelous would have a public execution on Earth. However, this event was stopped by Don, Navi, the returned Gokaigers, and Basco's betrayal of Damaras. After the Gokaigers regrouped, Damaras met his end at their hands. Once his forces are gathered, using Insarn to weaken the Gokaigers, Ackdos proceeds to send the entire fleet down to Earth with the intent of killing the pirates and executing planetary genocide. The sheer amount of battleships was the ultimate outcome of the fight with the Gokaigers and their mecha, with the Space Pirates and the manifestations of the Super Sentai's Greater Powers shot down in flames. Superhero Taisen During the events of Super Hero Taisen, Ackdos was resurrected alongside his son to be part of the new Dai-Zangyack under Emperor Marvelous, where he was easily embarrassed by Warz's cowardly behaviour towards their new leader. During the battle against the combined Super Sentai and Kamen Rider forces, the Gigant Horse made both Gill's grow giant and they fought against Go-BusterOh briefly. However, during the formation of Big Machine, Ackdos was quickly destroyed when the transformation caused the colossal mecha to side-swipe him. See Also *Emperor Mavro - Power Rangers Super Megaforce counterpart. Category:Leader Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Metal Hero Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Bosses Category:Terrorists Category:Aliens Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Xenophobes Category:Revived Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Military Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Big Bads Category:Tokusatsu Category:Parents Category:Deal Makers Category:Summoners Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fighter Category:War Criminals Category:Gaolers Category:Warlords Category:Fascists Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Messiah Category:Extremists Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Aristocrats Category:The Heavy Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Old Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Final Boss